Jude Harrison
/ types|Also known as = The Merman The Entertaining Socialite PAL’s Top Model The Outgoing Heartbreaker|Winner of = 27th Trainer’s Tournament (FS) 52nd Trainer’s Tournament (AV)|First Appearance = Pokemon: The PAL Chronicles, Chapter 1 PAL: The Dark Chronicles, Chapter 1}} At the forest past the meadows of Unova, amidst the drooping willow trees, a teenage boy strolls along a path every day. His face was written in anguish, having his life ruined by someone he thought he was loved by. As tears fall from his face, he secretly hoped to be woken from the nightmare. His clothes are somewhat ragged just as his heart was shattered, and sometimes he imagined himself with luxurious clothes, fabulous friends who accept him without question, participating in popular social activities, being a very influential person and loved by the people in the region. Just like every other night, he would make camp in the dark and scary forest, and the broken boy would collapse on his sleeping bag, sobbing about his loss. Falling asleep, the boy looks up at the stars and wishes and prays to for another path he could take. One night, under the round moon, he found a letter in his bag that wasn’t there the night before. Curious, he had opened it. As he read it, a small smile spreads across his lips. He knows what path he would take to climb higher on the social ladder, and it's time for him to get down to business. Brief Description In PAL, Jude is the first member that challengers face if they ever took the PAL Elite challenge. Although he is the first member, he is stronger than Rosaline due to the fact that he had a double advantage over her type specialties. In fact when Rosaline took on the challenge, she actually lost to Jude. However, he agreed to give the second member ranking to Rosaline as the Hunters Association’s Assignment Board had deemed her fit to be in the PAL Elite after three weeks of training, which was the criteria given by Amethyst as Rosaline had asked for another chance to get the last Elite spot. Nonetheless, he willingly gave it up under one condition: That he still has the say over her when it comes to private Elite meetings. As one of the more sociable members, he is very friendly and will gladly battle Trainers who challenge him. Nevertheless, despite being an outgoing socialite, he is somewhat cold-hearted towards the opposite gender, as he had never bothered with trivial (at least to him) things, and focused solely on his career in the entertainment industry. He usually has his Purrloin (which evolved into Liepard later) outside the Pokéball. Physical Appearance Jude is around 187cm tall with short black hair where the length falls between his neck and shoulders, and long fringe that he usually brushed to his side. He had amber eyes and cream coloured skin. He also has a slender frame, although his muscles are more pronounced than Ash’s. He also had somewhat soft pink lips that is usually curled in a half smile. He is considered very handsome by most girls in the PAL region, and some others consider him a pretty boy. When he was young, he had dyed the tips of his hair brown, though it had faded away by the time the series started. Personality Among the PAL Elite, Jude seems the most well-adjusted. He is almost never shown not smiling, with notable exceptions of frowning when the Elites were not going anywhere with their findings during the Mysteries Arc, scowling when people ask about his cold attitude towards girls, and looking highly unsettled when walking in on Amethyst casually cleaning her knife next to a bloody corpse. Being PAL’s Socialite and an influential member in the Entertainment Industry, he is very sociable and open, usually being able to put on the correct manners, make small talk, and make everyone think his smiles are charming. Jude is a relatively cheerful boy and is also very confident, kind, outspoken, and not afraid to speak his mind if needed. Jude is cordial and welcoming towards acquaintances, making conversation with anybody and anyone after they were named PAL Elites, and usually quickly regards them as teammates. He is also charismatic, being able to set nervous people at ease and is known for being helpful and brings out the best in people, sometimes sugar-coating their good points a little. He seems to judge it a necessity to look after the younger members of his groups, especially Amethyst, waking her up when she oversleeps, allowing her to share his room with him whenever she needed a place to hide or someone to comfort her in the middle of the night, sharing his food when he feels she is not eating enough. He is clearly shown to have great compassion and care for his friends, as shown when he stated to Amethyst he would be her older brother and the family she never had, and is making the effort to repair his old relationship with her. Jude also looks out for those he cared about, as shown when he decided to take night watch to make sure Amethyst do not go into the drastic way out. He had a somewhat sweet nature, loving those close to him, and hated to see them hurt. Jude also has a protective older brother side to him, as evidenced when he angrily retaliated when Rosaline was brutally defeated by Amethyst. Jude is also determined not to let his friends face problems alone, as seen when he decided to take charge of the incoming calls in the middle of the night when Amethyst had fallen asleep while working, instead of waking her up himself so she can handle it, as usually, Amethyst was the one to handle night calls. When he realized just who was on the phone and what they had wanted, he made sure to plug Amethyst’s ears with earplugs before berating the Dragon Trainers when they called in the middle of the night just to ask Amethyst to come down and have a battle with them as the Dragon Princess. It is no doubt that he is one of the nicer Elites in the story, being one of the friendlier ones towards Rosaline, and even reasoned with the other two, Amethyst and Phillip when she begged for another chance, as after she had lost badly to Jude, they immediately deemed her a waste of time. He is also cheeky, cheerful, usually full of mischievous ideas, and loving to crack jokes. He is confident in his own abilities, often being humble about it, not stating his real titles in front of ordinary trainers. Jude is always ready and willing to go forth and take action, usually seeing it as an adventure. Jude is also brave, coming to someone else’s defence or standing up for himself when needed, as he stood his ground and argued with Ash in Season 2 of the AV about Amethyst’s confinement, even when Ash threatened him with punishment. When Rosaline claimed she was too frightened to intervene, Jude even turned against Rosaline who he is normally on friendly terms with, stating he now understood why Amethyst didn't want her as a member, hurting her feelings, implying he would stand up for what is right, even if it meant going against his friend. However, despite his seemingly caring, protective and humble personality, he portrayed a somewhat cold-hearted attitude towards people of the opposite gender (with Rosaline and Pakura being the exceptions), due to an incident in his past that made him grow bitter, and resent girls, thinking all girls only see the riches and influential positions their companion has. He does not care at all about the girls who do not belong to the PAL group, until he realized he was wrong in the form of Karen (FS)/Elesa (AV). They would later describe him as a loving and dedicated boyfriend. In the AV, Jude also takes the gender equality PAL policy a little too literally. In fact, he was revealed to have no qualms in hitting girls, as evidenced when he punched Cynthia in the face, and when questioned about gender equality, he remarked that girls hit boys all the time, so she wanted gender equality, she got it. Background Jude was born in Humilau City in Unova, and is the third and youngest child of to his parents Beatrix and Rafael Harrison. He was actually named after a woman named Judith Braune, who was a legend in the entertainment industry who died due to an incurable disease at a young age. He was named Jude in the hopes that he would someday achieve great accomplishment just like Judith, and not just be focused on Pokémon only. Jude grew up in the shadow of his older sibling, Alexi, who were already preparing for her Pokémon journey as her tenth birthday was approaching, while Neil had already left for his journey when Jude was only three. Jude only remembered his brother’s name, but not his face or voice. He grew up hearing stories of how his older brother were doing in their Pokémon journeys, and was somewhat fascinated by what his parents told him, and was encouraged to match or surpass Neil on his journey. As his parents were breadwinners, he was often left in the care of his sister Alexi, who was a kind, cheerful girl, who loved him and spent time with him when his parents were working. Jude himself adored his older sibling Alexi, never passing up an opportunity to spend time with her. Alexi welcomed his company, often taking him for walks in the forests and talking about the natural habitat Pokémon lived in. As Alexi was a girl, she naturally loved fashion very much, and would often drag Jude into the world of fashion by reading all the fashion magazines she owned. They usually spent time together filling a scrapbook with trends from haute couture to manga cosplay, which allowed Jude to gain a talented eye for quality outfits, and that also inspired him to be a model when he grew up. However, Jude was left alone a year before his tenth birthday, as by then, Alexi had reached her tenth birthday and thus was allowed to go on her own Pokémon journey. The scrapbook filled with fashion trends from all over the world was thus left under Jude’s ownership. Jude got bored being alone and decided to explore Alexi’s room. From there, he had found a camera, and he explored the pictures taken, and was awed by the beautiful pictures Alexi had taken, and told himself he’d take some pictures for Alexi as well, which was why he often went out for walks around his hometown. Jude also grew up watching Water-type Pokémon being used by people who do water ballet shows in Humilau City, due to the fact that his hometown had a Water-type Gym there. Inspired by the performance of illusions in water, and being saved by a wild Gorebyss who kindly led him back to the surface when he had fell into the lake by accident had inspired him to train Water type Pokémon when he grew up. When he finally began his journey, he started off from his hometown with an Oshawott as his starter. At first, he did not know what he want. On one hand, having the same goal as other Trainers and achieving that goal first seemed thrilling, but on the other hand, that goal was getting old. Where would he be if he really became Champion? He doesn’t really want to sit there and accept challengers from future Trainers who would want to take the title from him. Jude decided to wing it and think about his goal as he continued his journey collecting Gym Badges in his home region. One day, Jude saved someone from drowning while he was on his way to Castelia City. Unknown to Jude, he was a manager of the entertainment industry in Unova. Grateful to Jude, he coaxed Jude to talk about what he wanted to achieve in life. Jude was unsure of his answer, but he said that he’d like to be a model, or even an actor if possible. Eventually, he was employed by the said manager. Although Jude was a model at that point, his income was low, but he was content with the arrangement as he still got to travel. During his travel, he decided to become a Pokémon Connoisseur, and became an S-Class within a year. Due to the fact that he was the youngest S-Class Pokémon Connoisseur, and was a model as well, he rose to popularity in the Unova region, and he even got to work with Elesa and Valerie from Kalos. At one point in his journey, he met a girl with adorable beauty with a seemingly innocent aura named Lacey Cafard, and fell in love with her. They began dating, but unknown to Jude, she only pretended to fall in love with him, to use him to aid her plans. Jude was involved in the plan of pretending to kidnap his girlfriend in order to help his girlfriend get her hands on a rare jewel of her father’s. She had told Jude that her mother was in hospital with a terminal illness, and her father refused to pay for her medical fees, which was why she had to resort to the plan. The plan succeeded with Lacey managing to get the diamond. After that point, she began to cheat on Jude by seeing an Ace trainer from a wealthy family. When Jude found out and confronted her, she scorned him, and sneered at him for not being from a high class family, which was why she dumped him. Furthermore, she had betrayed him by reporting to the police that he was the one who “kidnapped” her and cost her father his favourite diamond. At that point, Jude somehow summoned a torrent of water, drowning the police who were about to arrest him. He made his escape after that, and fled into Pinwheel Forest. Jude wandered alone there, somewhat lost, and decided to make camp there until he thought of a next move. At that point, a Purrloin came up to him, and nuzzled her head against his hand. Jude realized that he somehow understood her language, as she told him that she, too, lost her mate to a poacher, and she accidentally killed the poacher too, but her mate was beyond help. Because of Purrloin (who later became his partner) and the comfort she gave him, he decided to start training Dark-type Pokémon as well, and it was also a reminder how he chose to walk down the path of darkness. He was so engrossed in taking a stroll with Purrloin, he did not notice he was walking past the Dragon Duo, who were visiting the Nacrene Museum in Unova. The Dragon Princess detected the feelings of despair within Jude, and alerted the Dragon Prince, who decided Jude would make a good part to an Elite Four idea he was about to bring up to the region. Jude later found an anonymous envelope at his backpack that contained a letter, offering him the opportunity to travel to the PAL Region to restore and even further his ruined career, and stated a place in the PAL Modelling Industry is waiting for him there. The letter even offered the option of taking on the PAL Pokémon League, and applying for a position of an Elite Four the rulers were about to create, and even promised that they believed in his innocence. Jude smiled at the offer, but wondered how they knew about the kidnapping plot. Figuring he had nothing to lose, he summoned Mantine, and they flew to the PAL Region with help of a map that the envelope had provided. Purrloin decided to follow him on his journey, and Jude also make his decision to take up the offered modelling position. When Jude arrived at the region, he began collecting the Battle Frontier Symbols, catching more Water-type and even Dark-type Pokémon on the way, while maintaining his modelling career. He was praised by the new manager of being able to cope with his career while travelling to collect badges, which he accepted modestly. Eventually, he even became an International Model, travelling to other countries or regions for a photo shoot or to model the latest fashions in the runway. He was surprised to learn that in the PAL Region, there were Hunters who had the capability to kill, and wondered if whoever sent him the letter knew that he had killed the policemen who were about to arrest him for his ex’s “kidnap”. He decided to take on the Hunter’s Exam, and eventually passed, securing him a License, and became a Sea Hunter. Jude also won the Trainer’s Tournament, an applied for a spot as recommended by the letter. Amethyst, the then Dragon Princess, allowed him in after an interview and testing his potential by having a three-on-three battle with him, which he managed to take down one Pokémon and tire out a second one before losing. Shiki applauded him for being able to put up a good fight against his female counterpart. Jude then realized they were the ones who sent him the letter, as Shiki had revealed Amethyst's ability to sense emotions and that they had walked past him in Pinwheel Forest, and that they were also powerful psychics, so naturally, they would find out what happened. Amethyst cheerfully added that people may demand he be killed for the fact that he killed the policemen after him, but their region actually has people kill to protect their region, and with his plethora of potential, they can go far, though Shiki added that he's the one who does the killing, since Amethyst can't really kill due to her sweet nature. Amethyst proposed he joined them to form an Elite Four, as with his powers, he can help protect the region as one of the main protectors and help make a place for people who has suffered a horrible loss. Not being able to resist an offer, especially one coming from an extremely beautiful girl, Jude smiled and accepted Amethyst's offer. During his time as an Elite Four, Jude decided to get another Pokémon Connoisseur license, as he knew he may be banned in Unova due to his “crime”. After he got his rank back, he decided to open his own shop, and even further his career in the entertainment industry by training to become an actor and a variety show host by taking the courses related. Jude graduated from the said courses as the top student, which allowed him the pick of the litter when it came to job offers. He would also join World Tours as a backup singer for various singers or be their opening act, and due to his popularity, his price is usually high, but the singers were willing to pay in order to have him join their World Tour. When Phillip came along for a spot in the Elite Four, he took on Phillip, and he eventually lost due to the type disadvantage towards his Electric-type Pokémon and Phillip’s use of strategy to outwit him. Jude later took Amethyst in as his own little sister after he had heard what happened, believing that someone shouldn’t suffer like he did. Unknown to him, she already suffered much worse in the hands of Team Rocket for ten years during her early years. Jude later took on Rosaline when she applied for the last spot, winning by a mile due to his double type advantage over her chosen specialty. However, he was the only one friendly towards her, while the other two were somewhat hostile. Jude was the first to happily welcome Rosaline when she somehow succeeded in the tasks Amethyst gave her, forcing her to let her in as the fourth member, though Amethyst put her on probation first. Jude willingly gave his rank to her, but she was reminded that Jude still had a say over her. The four of them became somewhat close, until Benzene came along. He, along with Phillip and Rosaline, had his memories erased, leaving him to feel there was something missing. With the tournament coming up, Jude would find out what the missing piece is. Pokémon Jude would use any of these six in official League Battles (Note: Due to dual typed Water/Dark, some may appear on both lists, but Jude only has one of it): Abilities & Powers In the PAL Elite Four, Jude is also master of unarmed combat, being able to fight using his bare hands. He relies on a martial art focused on snapping or twisting the opponent's neck quickly and silently. He is the best in terms of strength among the five of them, and also one of the most durable ones. Along with his abilities, it makes Jude a very powerful opponent. As a Sea Hunter, Jude has excellent lungs, allowing him to stay underwater for an extended period of time without taking any breath or using his ability. Because of the natures of his abilities, Amethyst may have considered him as one of her biggest threats in Season 1. Physical Enhancements Jude has enhanced physical abilities. He has enhanced Strength, Speed, Hearing, Agility, Endurance, Flexibility, Dexterity and Sight. Despite this, he has greater strength than most of the PAL Elites. Psychic Abilities Telepathy- Jude can communicate with the other Elites via this, and this also gives him a second way to mentally communicate with Pokémon and command them without speaking (he can also communicate with Pokémon via aura like all Elites). He is also seen to have a honed sense of empathy towards Pokémon like everybody else. Aura Abilities Night Vision- Jude has the ability to see in darkness, and even deepest darkest recesses can be seen as if it was daytime. Underwater breathing- Jude is able to breathe normally whilst submerged in water. Hydrolocomotion: This ability allows Jude to walk on the surface of any body of water as easily as he could on solid ground. Water Manipulation- Jude is able to create, shape and manipulate water, and other liquids if he can (though he cannot conjure the said liquid. He can also use this to manipulate lava as lava is molten fire (unlike Ash, he cannot create it). He is able to manipulate water in various shapes or forms such as summoning aqua needles to impale an opponent from below, drowning an opponent by forming a bubble around their heads, release a ball of water from his mouth as a projectile, create water spears to kill an enemy, throw water spheres at his enemies, and even create tsunamis if necessary. Jude can also manipulate the temperature of liquid with this ability, with the ranges being from 1 to 100 degree Celsius (He cannot freeze the water). Bubble Manipulation: A sub set of Water Manipulation. Jude can create bubbles that can explode into powder to temporarily blind an opponent, creating a bubble dome to protect himself or his allies from attacks and use it as a trampoline to save someone from falling splat to the ground. He can also add acid to his bubbles that would burn the opponent when popped. He can also produce bubbles that create a sticky slime when popped to trap an opponent, or exploding bubbles that he can detonate himself, or let the opponent have the slightest contact with it. However, in order to perform this technique, Jude needs a Bubble Pipe. Dark Manipulation- Jude can manipulate darkness. For instance, he can make use of it to conjure up a round mirror which bounces attacks back away from the user back to the caster or absorb attacking aura abilities, and send it back to the person if needed. He can also absorb lights and plunge a room into total darkness even if it is in an afternoon. He can prevent even the brightest of lights from penetrating the room, and any light source used is automatically dissipated. Shadow Manipulation- A subset of Dark Manipulation. Jude can create, shape and manipulate and shadows. He can channel darkness to a variety of effects, such as hiding into a target's shadow. He can also choose to become one with it, and even establishing control over the victim's mind and body. The victim would temporarily stunned and can serve as a human shield should he choose to become one with the target's shadow. He can even talk through the victim with this technique. This also prevents detection from other aura users. Jude can also control people that he captured via the shadows, and force the opponent to mirror his movements, or perform any task by writing the commands on the shadow. He can also infuse his aura inside a weapon to imitate this technique, and use shadows to grab objects and pull them in. Jude can also use his shadows to strangle someone. Corrosive Mist: Jude creates a cloud of mist which he releases from his mouth. This mist contains a powerful acidic property, capable of melting anything, including bodies, and aura defenses, such as Amethyst's barrier. Jude can adjust the pH level of the mist to safer levels if needed. Though the mist is corrosive to all around it, the user seems to be immune to it, as Jude used it in an enclosed area without endangering himself. Winding Strength: This ability increases the strength of his punches. When Jude winds his arm in a clockwise direction, his aura increases in his fist with every rotation. Trivia * Jude is bisexual. * Jude’s hobbies are taking photographs and grooming his Pokémon, being on par with Amethyst in terms of Pokémon grooming. * Jude is an excellent singer, only second to Amethyst. In the AV however, he was tied with Ash. Due to this, he was asked to join World Tours as a backup singer for various famous pop stars or even as an opening act. * Jude is fluent in Italian and German. However, it is possible he could speak other languages as well, considering he often traveled to other countries because of his career and participation in various World Tours. * Jude has many crushes in his lifetime, but never acted on it because of the disastrous relationship he had with Lacey, hence he is considered a heartbreaker. * Jude dedicates a part of each day to maintain his online blog (he doesn't write solely about his life though), which was the reason why he is a Net Idol. * Jude, like Amethyst, has pierced ears. * In order to study for his performances, he researches by watching theater DVDs. * The recipes for the pastries and cakes sold in Jude’s shop was actually given to him by Amethyst. While he had that memory erased, it was returned to him by Shiki * Jude initially wanted to become a Pokémon Coordinator once he got in to the PAL Elite Four, but changed his mind when he realized there was actually more competition in Pokémon Contests as Coordinators have to fight to win five Contests just to earn a place in the Grand Festival, unlike Pokémon Trainers earning the 8 Gym Badges needed for a Pokémon Conference. * Jude is one of the more popular PAL Elites within the region. * He is the best dancer among the five. * Jude is talented in playing the saxophone and the classical guitar. * Jude is the oldest Elite member (even with Amethyst's real age being revealed). * Jude is sometimes seen listening to music in his earphones. His preferred genre is rock. * He also likes to play various sports, which makes him the most athletic among the five. * Jude is also talented in decorating, often seen frosting the cakes Amethyst had baked. * It is best not to provoke Jude's acting skills, as that would actually anger him. Gallery New PAL Cover page.jpg|Jude in the PAL Cover page Jude_harrison_as_a_host.jpg|Jude's appearance in FS and AV A second chance at life promotional poster.jpg|Jude in the promotional poster Elite_Four_trick_or_treat.jpg|Jude on extreme left for Halloween PAL Christmas.JPG|Jude on extreme left for Christmas Category:PAL Elite Four Category:Trainer's Tournament Winner